


bit by bit

by dont_fear_thereaper



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_fear_thereaper/pseuds/dont_fear_thereaper
Summary: Зато, думает он, отец уж точно одобрил бы
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/SAM
Kudos: 6





	bit by bit

**Author's Note:**

> Переношу старые работы 2017 года с фикбука сюда
> 
> Kind of селфцест, Рейеса не простили

  
"Охуеть не встать," - думает Райдер, приходя в себя после Жилища-7. Голова раскалывается, будто мозг регулярно пронзают электрические заряды, легкие до сих пор горят после ядовитого воздуха негостиприимной планеты, чуть было не ставшей его последним пристанищем. Забавно, учитывая, что планировалась планета как дом. Голос СЭМа отрезвляет. Еще лучше отрезвляют новости о смерти отца.

С СЭМом они теперь связаны намертво, как сиамские близнецы. Сара с ее проклятой комой (Как же не вовремя!) кажется еще дальше, чем должна бы, но родственная связь может лишь позавидовать его единению с ИИ. Осознание того, что СЭМ - пожалуй единственное в этой галактике существо, если его вообще можно так назвать, которому он нужен не только как средство достижения целей и удобный инструмент, как-то неосознанно греет душу. Хотя, что в нем душа, а что является продолжением сознания СЭМа, Райдер не уверен.

К ИИ в голове Скотт привыкает постепенно. Безэмоционалный голос внутри черепной коробки постоянно что-то комментирует, предупреждает, страхует, параллельно ведя разговор и с другими членами команды вслух. Мозг от таких перегрузок готов взорваться, и порой Первопроходцу приходится зубами сжимать ворот поддоспешника, чтобы не шипеть от боли в голове. СЭМ это, к счастью, замечает довольно быстро и старается сократить объем информации, поступающий к человеку. Благодарность Райдера словами не передать.

СЭМ заботится о нем в своей "извращенной" манере. Скотт вообще не уверен, что в его жизни осталось нормального. Забота ИИ - в мелочах: то температуру в каюте (Не каюта,  
а хоромы, думает Райдер, а еще думает о том, что предполагались эти хоромы уж точно не ему.), то об обстановке заранее предупредит ("Температура вне Кочевника может быть опасной, Райдер!"), то поможет унять боль в скованных судорогой от усталости мышцах ("Тебе требуется отдых, Первопроходец!"), один раз даже спас от ищущей его Лекси. И все это неповторимо безэмоциональным голосом.   
Со стороны - ИИ просто выполняет свою работу, но Скотт видит и слышит это не со стороны.

На Кадаре все происходит чересчур быстро. Рейесу Райдер почти верит, чувствуя себя почти не используемым в корыстных целях. Рушится все тоже, пожалуй, чересчур быстро. Пуля проходит сквозь тело Слоан, Шарлатан раскрывает карты, но Скотту уже плевать. На раскрытые объятия и попытки объяснить он отвечает лаконично: "Иди нахуй." Хватит уже, наслушался. Кора пытается его разговорить, Пиби - развеселить, Ветра и Драк - по дружески хлопнуть по плечу, Джаал - распросить. Только СЭМ ведет себя до нельзя правильно: молчит. Скотту нахер не нужны ни утешения, ни шутки, ни расспросы. Скотту нужна заранее чуть более теплая, чем остальные помещения Бури, каюта, двадцать минут стояния с полностью пустой от мыслей головой под струями воды и понимающее молчание. Позднее Первопроходец вспомнит, что СЭМ уже проходил через подобные ситуации с носителем, правда, с Алеком было еще тяжелее. Мысль о том, что на весь хороший опыт отношений у самообучающегося ИИ наслаиваются тучи опыта негативного Райдера задевает.

Он медленно учит СЭМа шутить. Получаются, в основном, какие-то старые несмешные анекдоты, но Скотту достаточно и этого. От этих шуток, от разговоров в модуле на Гиперионе, от поддержки в бою на душе у него становится теплее. Иной поэт, возможно, назвал бы это "единением душ". Райдер не знает, есть ли у него самого душа, есть ли душа у ИИ и стоит ли вообще об этом задумываться. На попытку Лекси подсунуть ему в связи со странным поведением психологический тест они с СЭМом отшучиваются почти хором: Первопроходец - лично, ИИ - по громкой связи. Жизнь, в общем-то, медленно начинает налаживаться.

Один раз они даже почти дерутся. Насколько это возможно, когда один из противников живет внутри головы другого и вообще фактически нельзя сказать, что живет. Скотт пьян в ноль, но из-за импланта трезвеет с ужасающей его самого скоростью. СЭМ "мрачно", насколько это возможно для Искусственного Интеллекта констатирует тот факт, что это попытка напиться уже сто двадцать восьмая. Райдер в отместку пытается восстановить в памяти всю виденную в жизни порнуху, а еще, припомнив, что ИИ чувствует то же самое, что и он сам, до крови кусает себя за предплечье. СЭМ расспрашивает его про часть виденных в памяти "фильмов" и называет его действия "чрезвычайно нелогичными и членовредительскими", имея, конечно же, в виду, что он полнейший идиот. Отбирающая у него бутылку Кора находит его лежащим грудью на столе с густо покрытым румянцем лицом. Драка формально заканчивается ничьей, но по очкам побеждает ИИ.

Джаал смотрит на него ("На них," - поправляет себя Скотт) с недоумением, Пиби - со слабо скрываемым интересом, Лиам - с легким неодобрением, Суви - с легкой радостью. Перемены в поведении Первопроходца не заметит разве что совсем уж невнимательный. Жизнь, в общем-то, налаживается уже быстрее. Приходит, так сказать, и чисто положительный опыт.

Когда Доктор Аридана на Нексусе просит его о помощи, Скотт подвоха не чувствует. Когда он в панике перезапускает системы в ядре ИИ на Гиперионе, он чувствует леденящий душу страх. СЭМ пытается его успокоить, но в момент разговора Райдер чувствует что-то очень сильно напоминающее ревность. Это его ИИ. Никто кроме него самого его ИИ делать гадости не будет. Тем более он не простит покушение но его "жизнь". Злится и нервничает в итоге так сильно, что едва ли не палит всю затею с подыгрыванием. СЭМ в ответ на его ярость молчит, но в эмоции излучает что-то похожее на гордость. Делиться неясными эмоциями, похожими на реальные чувства становится их фишкой.

Сообщения от Найт Первопроходец ждет со злорадным любопытством, сотни раз продумывая, как убьет бешеную маразматичную суку. На Кадару Буря летит сразу после СЭМового "На терминале есть новые сообщения, Первопроходец!". Среди них есть и с полдюжины писем от Рейеса, но Скотт без сожалений отправляет их в корзину. Он летит не к нему, в жизни Райдера есть личности и поважнее.  
Сыну Найт он все же помогает - в грехах матери он не виноват. Мотивы женщины ему, в общем-то ясны, в другом случае он отправил бы ее на честный суд. Но СЭМ - его ИИ, а он - его Первопроходец, они всегда должны быть заодно, рядом, дополняя друг друга. Их отношения Райдером воспринимаются уже не как паразитизм, а как симбиоз. Поэтому тело Найт с глухим звуком падает ему под ноги, пачкая идеально чистые полы Нексуса кровью. Месть ее сына они как-нибудь переживут. Потерю СЭМа Скотт бы, скорее всего, уже пережил.

Их отношения - смесь передаваемых без слов эмоций и мыслей. Скотту не нужно распинаться признаниями, чувства у них, как и тело, одни на двоих. СЭМ просто однажды говорит: "Мне интересно...", и от его просьбы у Райдера даже кончики ушей краснеют. Опыт такого влияния на нервную систему напрямую интересным назвать действительно можно, но Скотт готов найти с десяток более подходящий и красочных, но менее цензурных эпитетов. 

Зато, думает он, отец уж точно одобрил бы. 


End file.
